Cinder Love
by XxBatgirlxxNightwingxX
Summary: Cinder lives in the Eastern Commonwealth as a mechanic. Prince Kai is the heart-throb of the city. Cinder thinks that there is no way that she and the prince will ever meet. But one day, Prince Kai stops by her booth in the market with a job for her. Immediately, they fall in love with each other. What will happen next? Will this change their lives forever? This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, so be nice please. Constructive criticism and reviews will always be accepted, so please review! I'm basing this off of a book I read called Cinder. It intrigued me, so I decided to right about it. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Disney and Marissa Meyer.**

**(C)(I)(N)(D)(E)(R)(E)(L)(L)(A)**

**A/N: All thoughts are in italics, and all shouting is in bold and italics. Most of this is from Cinder's pov, with an occasional Prince Kai pov. The story will follow the book extremely closely, but not exact.**

…

**CINDER'S P.O.V.**

_Ugh. Why have I waited so long to replace this foot!? Oh! I know! Adri has been a complete control freak bitch and not allowed me to buy a new foot for the 4 years I've been living in that house!_

"Grrr!" I grunt as I twist the screwdriver as hard as I can. My foot is so rusted that it's nearly impossible to unscrew it! I've been going at this for 20 minutes already! I finally manage to finish unscrewing my too small foot after another five minutes. When I wrench my foot from its socket with a spark, I jerk back to reveal a tangle of red, yellow, green, and black wires. I disconnect each wire from my leg with another small spark each.

Small orange text rolls across my vision to alert me that my foot has been disconnected, but I just ignore it. As I toss the foot onto the table behind me, I silently wish for Iko to hurry back so that I have a new foot by the time a customer comes by my booth.

But wish was canceled when an android is suddenly dropped on my counter. I look up expecting to find a poor mother with children surrounding her, wishing to sell her android to make ends meet. But I'm surprised when my eyes meet those of the most gorgeous man in the whole city. Prince Kai.

I rush to stand, but I forgot about my lack of a foot and end up almost toppling over. I grab the counter in an attempt to steady myself, but my wrists are met with hands that steady me completely. I hurriedly bowed to the best of my ability and stammered out, "Your Highness. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

My hurried apology, to my surprise, was met with a small and quiet chuckle. I jerked my head to find out why the prince was laughing at me. When he saw my bewildered look, he just laughed even harder. People were starting to look over at us and that worried me. I didn't want somebody asking him why he was at 'the cyborg's' booth. I didn't want him to hate me like almost everyone else did.

"Why are you laughing?" More laughter. I just couldn't understand why the prince was laughing at me! Was it something I said or something I did? Maybe I looked funny or my booth looked funny? What was it?!

"Not many people recognize me when I wear these clothes. I'm surprised you recognized me! And I was laughing at you because were in such a hurry to bow to me and apologize, I couldn't help it! Oh, and by the way, I would prefer if you kept the whole 'Your highness' thing under wraps. I don's want the paparazzi to know I'm here.

"Right. Of course. What can I help you with today?"

"I'm looking for Linh Cinder," said the prince. "Is he around? I really need him."

"I-I'm Linh Cinder," I managed to stammer out in my nervousness.

And I just melted me right there. He had such a gorgeous face. Even if he was confused and surprised. "_You're_ Linh Cinder?!"

"Y-Yes. I am."

"The mechanic?"

"Yeah. Can I help you with something? I don't mean to be rude, but I'm very busy today."

"Excuse me. Of course you're busy. I'm sorry. My android is having some trouble. She was working fine one day, and the next, she just wouldn't turn on." As he was talking, I pulled the android toward me to examine it. It looked brand new, but the mock-feminine shape showed that it was an outdated model.

"Has she had any problems before? Because she seems too well taken care of to have any problems."

"No. No problems before. She gets a monthly checkup from the royal mechanics. But they couldn't figure it out. Some of them suggested that I bring her to you. They said you were the best and most trusted."

_Well. That's flattering. I never imagined that the royal mechanics would think of me as the best. Or the most trusted. And that Prince Kai even took their advice at all. You would think that someone as royal as him would think he knew everything and done his own thing. At least that's how all the foreign royals act. But I guess that not all royals are like that. I mean, Prince Kai seems very nice. Unlike all the foreign royals I've heard about._

"Well. I'm flattered. Nobody's ever said that about me before," I said as I looked down. _Well, here goes. I might as well tell him. He's the prince. He's going to find out anyway. _I took a deep breath and said, "The other market vendors try to keep people away from booth because I'm a cyborg." I slowly looked up to see Prince Kai's face. To my surprise, he looked surprised and fascinated at the same time.

"A cyborg? I've never met a cyborg before, although I've always wanted to meet one. And now I guess my wish just came true! No wonder you're a such a good mechanic. But you didn't have to tell me that you know", he said. Surprisingly, he had a small smile on his face. He didn't look angry or upset that I had told him. He looked like he didn't care whether or not I was a cyborg. And thing that surprised me the most?

He looked like he cared.

"Aren't you disgusted with me?" I asked while shaking my head. "Everyone else is," I said.

"Of course I'm not disgusted. Why would I be disgusted? I think it would be cool to be a cyborg actually. I wouldn't even care about what other people thought of me. You know you shouldn't be either. Be afraid of what people think of you, I mean."

"Why would you want to be a cyborg?! Have heard about the cyborg draft? You would have a very good chance of dying at a very young age. And that's not good at all for the royal line. Is it?"

"I can see where you're coming from, but still. I think it would be fascinating."

And my fingers stopped fiddling with the android. He _wanted_ to be one of my kind. Even if people thought badly of him. It fascinated me. That a man that handsome would want to be a cyborg. And the part about the cyborg draft didn't even bother him. It was amazing! Suddenly I thought back to something he said before.

"Why didn't I have to tell you I was a cyborg? Wouldn't you find out anyway?"

"Maybe I would have, but I wouldn't care. I wouldn't think you were any _less_ beautiful."

And my heart just stopped. The prince thought I was beautiful. _The_ Prince Kai. And at that moment, I was glad Iko wasn't back at the booth yet. Because she would be squealing loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"_Me_? You think I'm _beautiful_?" I was barely able to whisper.

"How could I not? How could anyone not think you were beautiful?" Prince Kai replied with a bewildered tone that matched his expression. And then he leaned into my booth. "In fact," he whispered. "I want to kiss you." Right as his lips touched mine.

* * *

**Did you like?**

**I'll update next week!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy with semester work and Christmas, it's not even funny. So please forgive me. So, I hope you enjoy my second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(C)(I)(N)(D)(E)(R)(E)(L)(L)(A)**

**A/N: All thoughts are in italics, and all shouting is in bold and italics. **

…

**CINDER'S P.O.V.**

["In fact," he whispered. "I want to kiss you." Right as his lips touched mine.]

**BANG! BANG! BANG! _"Wake up, Cinder! Get to work NOW!"_**

I jolted awake to the banging of Adri. I remembered the kiss Prince Kai and I had shared yesterday. Or was it yesterday? _Oh_, I thought as I bowed my head. _It was just a dream. Damn it!_ Why must everything I do be undone or dreamed?! It doesn't make sense!

I dragged myself out of bed to my bathroom. I hurried through my shower and shoved my clothes on my body. I hurriedly put my hair in a dutch braid and ran to the kitchen to make breakfast before Adri could start yelling at me for not being fast enough. As I rushed around the kitchen pulling out ingredients for the pancakes I would be making, I could hear the girls and Adri making their way around the house getting ready.

The house was quiet for a little bit while the girls were getting ready, but soon they were yelling at me to tell me to have their breakfast ready by the time they got to the kitchen. Of course they knew it would be, Pearl and Peony just liked bossing me around.

I could never help but wonder why I was here. I remember living in a beautiful house, lots and lots of pain, and the now this life with Adri. I could never remember how I got here, what happened, or who my parents were. The matter always discouraged me a little bit.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey y'all! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to make note of something I received in a review. I don't appreciate bull crap reviews. They're putdowns and very rude. If you don't appreciate how someone is writing their story, write your own. I will write my stories my way, and you can your's your way. To me, putdowns are very rude and not acceptable and they shouldn't be acceptable to you either. Like the rule says: "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything." Thanks!**

** -XxBatgirlxxNightwingxX**


End file.
